


Kiss me

by Cerah528



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerah528/pseuds/Cerah528
Summary: Hold me my dear, for the night passes too swift to bear





	Kiss me

Kiss me sweetly my dear,   
for nothing looks right in the morning light  
  
Kiss me softly my dear,   
for nothing is quite as it seems when the morning dawns  
  
Kiss me my dear and hold me tightly,   
for morning comes too swift to bear  
  
Kiss me in the morning my dear,   
for the night fades when the sun awakens  
  
Kiss me my dear, hold me my dear, love me my dear,   
for I am lost in this world of fear  
  
The night holds my villains and perilous are they  
  
My darling whatever shall I do  
  
Whatever shall I do when the morning comes?


End file.
